Admit It!
by Mizuno Aoi
Summary: What if Natsume meet with his childhood friends after along time? He bonds to protect her but he also wants to protect someone else because of his promise. Pairings: NxM OCxOC a little bit RxH. Sorry, I'm not good with summaries. My 1st fic.
1. Introduction

**Minase Hibiki**

Hair / Eye Color: Black / Dark Blue

Age: 17 years

Alice: Light and Healing Alice

Limiter Items: Black Bracelet on his right hand and White Earring in his left ear

Personality: Friendly and a bit playboy, Overprotective (?)

Family: Nayuki (twin sister), his elder brothers (3 brothers), Parents (Passed Away)

Crush: Mikan Sakura…may be…

Rank: Special Star

**Minase Nayuki**

Hair / Eye Color: Blue / Light Blue

Age: 17 years

Alice: Dark and Life Alice

Limiter Items: Silver necklace and Dark Blue Earring on her right ear

Personality: Quiet, Kind, Friendly, Clumsy (?)

Family: Hibiki (twin brother), her elder brothers (3 brothers), Parents (Passed Away)

Crush: None

Rank: Special Star

**Kirihara Sho**

Hair / Eye Color: Silver / Indigo

Age: 18 years

Alice: Earth Alice

Limiter Items: Blue Bracelets on both of his hands

Personality: Kind, Friendly

Family: None (He is an Orphan)

Crush: Minase Nayuki

Rank: Special Star

**Sakura Mikan**

Hair / Eye Color: Brown / Brown

Age: 17 years

Alice: Nullification and Stealing Alice

Limiter Items: None

Personality: Friendly, Kind, A bit clumsy

Family: Her Grandpa

Crush: ….Don't know….

Rank: Triple Star

**Imai Hotaru**

Hair / Eye Color: Raven / Deep Purple

Age: 17 years

Alice: Invention Alice

Limiter Items: None

Personality: Known as Ice Princess and Queen of Blackmailing

Family: Her parents and Subaru, her brother

Crush: Want to taste my Baka Gun? **(****Pointed the Baka Gun to the Author)**

Rank: Triple Star

**Hyuuga Natsume**

Hair / Eye Color: Raven / Crimson

Age: 18 years

Alice: Fire Alice

Limiter Items: Golden Earring and Black Cat mask

Personality: Cold n Arrogant

Family: Unknown **(****Think by your self, stupid author)**

Crush: Get lost! **(****Formed a small ball of fire in his hand)**

Rank: Special Star

**Nogi Ruka**

Hair / Eye Color: Blonde / Cerulean

Age: 18 years

Alice: Animal Pheromone Alice

Limiter Items: None

Personality: Friendly, Kind

Family: ….

Crush: **(****Blush)** I won't tell you **(****Blush)**

Rank: Triple Star


	2. New Students

**Mizuno Aoi: **I know this chapter is really short and maybe there are a lot of mistakes here and there. I hope you will be kind enough for me to point out the mistakes and I'm deeply apologize if the update for the next chapter is very late because I'm a very slow writer **(Cry Waterfalls)**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gakuen Alice till the end of the world

* * *

**.:Chapter 1:. New Students**

It was a very beautiful morning for everyone in the Alice Academy. All of them start to get ready for their first class. Some of them were chatting with their friends or gossiping unusual things. That was their daily routine every day, but they still waited for something to complete their day.

'1…2…3…,' all of the students in B-Senior High class counted in their mind until….

"NOOOOO!! I'M LATE!!" shouted a certain brunette while running across the hall to her classroom.

Everyone gave a heavy sighed and waited for another shout from the brunette again, later. Mikan still running to her class and not noticing someone in front of her. Mikan bumped to the persons really hard and fell on her butt first.

"Watch where you going, polkadots or should I say Stars?" said someone with a cold and annoying voice.

"NATSUME, YOU PERVERT!!" Mikan shouted to the raven haired lad angrily.

'When will she learn about it?' thought everyone with a sighed and resumed to their works.

"Stop shouting, idiot. You make my ears bleed," Natsume replied while covering his ears because of Mikan's high pitched voice.

"I'm not an idiot," Mikan said with an angry face.

"Yeah…Yeah...Whatever, little girl," Natsume replied and walked to their class direction.

"Good morning, everyone," Mikan greeted her classmates.

"Good morning, Sakura-san/Mikan-chan/Sakura," her classmates replied her.

She walked to her best friend seat and gave her big smile. "Morning, Hotaru," Mikan said cheerfully. Hotaru just ignored her as usual.

Mikan already stopped to hug her best friend since they were in Junior High. She stopped because Hotaru made another version of Baka Gun that -super effective to get rid annoying persons for Hotaru- could kill someone directly and she didn't want it. She still valued her life after all.

"Good morning, students," Narumi-sensei greeted them.

"Morning, Sir," Everyone greeted half heartedly, except for Mikan and no voice from Hotaru and Natsume.

"You will have new friends from now on," Narumi said. The students began to ask him about the new students. "Okay, calm down everyone. Here we go. You can come in now."

Three students came in the class. Some girls have heart shaped in their eyes and some guys were drooling after they looked at the new students. There stood two handsome guys and a beautiful girl. The girl has long blue hair with light blue eyes that shows her innocence personality. One of the guys has a short messy black hair with dark blue eyes and the other one has a silver hair with Indigo eyes.

"Please introduce your self," Narumi said with a smile in his face.

"My name is Minase Nayuki. Special star. My Alice is Dark and Life Alice. Nice to meet you two," the girl introduced herself with a bow. All of the guys, except Natsume and Ruka, have heart shaped in their eyes and drooling.

"Mine is Minase Hibiki. Special star. My Alice is Light and Healing Alice. Twin brother of Nayuki. Nice to meet you," the guy with black hair said with a wink. All of the girls screamed like crazy.

"My name is Kirihara Sho. Special star. My Alice is Earth Alice. Nice to meet you," the last one introduced himself.

'Nayuki? Hibiki? Where the hell I heard those names?' thought Natsume, removing his manga from his head and looked at the new students in front of the class.

"For your partner…."

"I want the girl behind to be my partner. May I?" Hibiki asked while pointing at Mikan.

"Erm…But…."

"And Nayuki's will be the guy beside her," Hibiki continued with grin on his face.

"I want to…but…."

"It's fine for me," Natsume interrupt and laid his manga down to his desk. "I'm more than glad to be her partner."

Everyone shocked with his answer, even Mikan. Hibiki's grinned grew wider and Nayuki just sighed with her brother attitude. Narumi then agreed with the arrangement. Hibiki's temporary partner will be Mikan, Nayuki's will be Natsume, and Sho's will be Nonoko. After that, Narumi informed them that there will be no class for today because the teachers have an important meeting.

"So, what's your name, young lady?" Hibiki asked Mikan in a you-know-what way. **(A/N: What you call it?)**

"Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you, Minase-kun," Mikan answered with a smile.

"Please call me Hibiki, beautiful one," Hibiki said, taking Mikan's hand and kissed it. Mikan blushed at this and withdrew her hand immediately.

"Fi, Fine then, Hibiki-kun," Mikan said still blushing.

"Stop flirting in public, Hibiki," Natsume interrupt with frown in his face.

"It's true, Nii-san. You make Sakura-san embarrassed," Nayuki added.

"Shut up, Hyuuga. Don't get in my way," Hibiki replied. "And Nayuki, why you always help him?"

"Because he is right," Nayuki answered in a-matter-of-fact voice. She received a 'Tch' from her twin brother.

"Did you know each other?" Mikan asked.

The three of them looked at her and said in unison," We are childhood friends."

* * *

**Aoi: **Well...Here it is for the opening. I don't know if this good enough for you guys but this is all I have for now. I promise to give my best in the next chapter. Please** R&R** and give me your true opinion for this story. Thanks so much for the readers. C U in the next chapter :)

**Preview of the next Chapter :P**

"But…It's very nice to meet you again, Natsume"

_Why he never said nice things to me? Why he always to be so mean? Natsume… _

"She is really cute, don't you think?"

**Aoi:** I just want to add the preview of the next Chapter **Feelings** . Hehehehe... :P


	3. Feelings

**Aoi: Hi! It's me Aoi. Thanks for the readers who add my story as their favourite. Now, I would like to talk with everyone in my story.**

Natsume: Stupid Author

**Nayuki: Don't be so mean to her, Natsume-kun**

Hibiki: Yeah! You shouldn't treat a beutiful lady like that **(Kissing my hand)**

**Aoi: Stop it, Hibiki. (Blushing)**

Sho: Don't flirt with the Author, Hibiki

**Mikan: Didn't you forgot about something, guys?**

_Everyone: What?_

**Mikan: The Disclaimer etc**

Sho: Aoi never be the owner of Gakuen Alice even the world end

**Nayuki: Please give your reviews to her :)**

**Aoi: BTW, I couldn't update for the next chapter this month and may be weeks after because I have to focus on my University Exams etc. So...I am so sorry about that. But, I hope this chapter and the next one will be good enough for you. C U in the next chapter :) **

* * *

**.:Chapter 2:. Feelings**

The fact that Natsume and two of the new students are childhood friends was a big shock to everyone. Why? Because they only knew that Natsume always hang out with Ruka since they were in Elementary. They also know that the Black Cat is very hard to befriend with. It's very rare to know other persons except the gang who always hang out with him is his friend, childhood friends to be exact.

"You are very famous in here, Hyuuga. I couldn't imagine that," said Hibiki. He lay down on the grass with Sho in his side and Natsume in the other side.

"What's the big problem with it? And stop calling me Hyuuga, Hibiki. It's annoying," Natsume answered.

"But…It's very nice to meet you again, Natsume," Nayuki said with a gentle smile on her face. A tint of pink appeared on Natsume's face and he looked away from her.

"I haven't known you yet," Natsume said looking at Sho who silently sit near them.

"His name is Kirihara Sho. He is our best friend. Sho is an orphan and my brothers took care of him when he was 12," Hibiki answered while dusting his shirt.

"Sho-chan is a very nice guy. He always protected me when Nii-san wasn't around," Nayuki added and make Sho blushing at her statement. Natsume glared at him.

'It would be very interesting to see them try their best to protect Nayuki,' Hibiki thought with a grin spread across his face.

'I wonder who made Na-chan change like this. Even he didn't realize it by himself,' Nayuki thought with a small smile. 'It would be nice to befriend with his crush.'

"It's already lunch time. Let's go!," Hibiki said, interrupting the two lads glaring contest. Nayuki nodded and followed her brother. Sho and Natsume right behind them.

_In the Cafeteria…_

"Nayuki-chan, be my girlfriend!."

"Sho-sama/Hibiki-sama, Marry me!."

All of the sudden they surrounded with girls and boys. Hibiki isn't affected by this but the rest isn't feeling the same way as his. Natsume got annoyed with the boys who flirting with Nayuki and made a ring of fire around them. Sho, also annoyed with the same reason, made a small earthquake to keep them distance from Nayuki.

"What the hell both of you doing?" Hibiki yelled at them. His uniform got burned a bit from Natsume's flame.

"Shut the hell up, Hibiki. You're too loud," Natsume answered with a frown.

"Your voice will make people around the world deaf," Sho added with the same tone as Natsume.

"You little-." Fortunately, Nayuki restrained her brother from strangled the boys to death.

"Nii-san, Calm down! They only tried to protect me, okay?" Nayuki said calmly.

"Sure! But that's not an excuse to hurt people with their Alice," Hibiki retorted. This answered made the two boys felt guilt and shut them up.

Nayuki caught a waving hand towards them and spotted Mikan and the others sit in the middle of the cafeteria, the widest table in there. She dragged his brother with Natsume and Sho behind. Hibiki began to flirt with Mikan without minding the others in the same table. Nayuki and Sho just sighed with his behavior. Natsume felt annoyed with his flirting way and make the place hotter but Mikan unconsciously nullified it with her Alice.

"Stop flirting with the idiot, Hibiki," Natsume interrupted. Hibiki just look at him with What-are-you talking-about look.

"Come on, Nii-san, Sho-chan. We haven't got our lunch yet. Natsume-kun, what do you want for lunch?" Nayuki asked with a sighed.

"Whatever," Natsume answered, pulls out his manga from wherever is it and started to read it.

"See you later, Mikan-chan," Hibiki said cheerfully before Sho started to drag him away.

A silence engulfed the gangs for a while before Koko started the conversation to lessen the tense atmosphere around them.

"So, Natsume-kun, when did you meet them?" Koko asked nervously because Natsume glared at him.

"When we were 4 years old," Natsume answered crudely.

"Nayuki-chan seems to be a nice girl," Mikan said dreamily. She admired Nayuki a lot when she first saw her.

"Of course she is. She is different with an idiot little girl like you. You should learn from her to be a real girl," Natsume said with a smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU PERVERT?!" Mikan yelled at him angrily. Natsume just smirked at her.

'I see. So, Sakura-san is the one who change him like this,' Nayuki thought with a smile while holding her lunch on the tray.

'What a jerk he is. I thought Hibiki told me that he promise to protect Nayuki-chan with all cost but he flirt with someone else,' Sho thought angrily. 'Well…as long as he didn't touch Nayuki is fine for me.'

'Do you think that I will give up Mikan-chan to you, Natsume? No way in hell,' Hibiki thought, smiled evilly. 'I will get what I want.'

'It will be very interesting,' the three of them thought in unison.

**Mikan's POV**

_That pervert. Did he want to say that I'm not look like a girl? Grrr…I will make him pay later. But still…Why did it hurt when I saw him being nice to Nayuki-chan? What was this feeling?_

"Mikan-chan," Nonoko called me.

"Ye, Yeah? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"You're spacing out all of the time," Nonoko said worriedly.

"Are you okay, Sakura-san?" I heard Nayuki-chan asked with a concerned voice.

"Of course I am!" I answered cheerfully.

"You don't need to be concern of that idiot, Nayuki," Natsume said while taking a piece of his sandwich.

"Natsume-kun, it's very rude you know," Nayuki said angrily at him. Natsume just give her 'Whatever' sentence.

_See…It hurts again. Whenever I saw them being nice to each other it's very hurt inside. What is it? Well…I just have to ask Hotaru later. She always knows a lot of things. I want to befriend with Nayuki-chan but it always hurt inside when I heard Natsume said a nice things to her. Why he never said nice things to me? Why he always to be so mean? Natsume…_

**End of Mikan's POV**

**Natsume's POV**

_Tch…That Hibiki. Why would he want to flirt with polka? She is an idiot yet very cute. Arrgghhh! Scratch that cute word. Why she did not declined Hibiki's entire flirt? She is really dumb. Stupid little girl._

I felt someone nudged on me and I saw Nayuki smiled warmly at me. _How I missed those smile?_ She nudged again and motioned to me to bent little bit so she could whisper something to my ear.

"She is really cute, don't you think?" Nayuki whispered. I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. She just smiled at me. _How she could smile like that? She really looks like polka when she smiles. But…Mikan's smile is cuter to me. NOT AGAIN! Stop thinking about that little girl, stupid brain! If Hibiki wouldn't stop flirting with her, I will burn him later. Nayuki wouldn't mind if his 'dear' brother got burned a little._

**End of Natsume's POV**

"Nee…Nayuki-chan. Do you want to join our sleepover tonight?" Mikan asked hopefully.

"Sure. It will be very nice, Sakura-san," Nayuki answered.

"Oh…You can call me 'Mikan', Nayuki-chan," Mikan said with a big smile.

"Okay then, Mikan-chan," Nayuki answered with a smile too.

"I haven't introduced my self yet. My name is Ogasawara Nonoko," Nonoko introduced her self, followed by Anna, Koko, Perm a.k.a Sumire, Hotaru, Ruka, Mochu, and Iinchou (Yuu).

"It's nice to meet you guys," Nayuki said. Suddenly, all of the guys blushing when they saw Nayuki smiled. Some of them melting and the others…you can imagine by yourself…make a fool of them self.

* * *

**Thanks for:**

**Kasuga Raito** - Thanks a lot for your review. You're my first reviewers. Their Alice will be very useful in the later chapters. Just wait for it. BTW, Sorry, I couldn't give my review for your story but I will submit it ASAP.

**EvilFox **- Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter too. You're my second reviewers for this story and I appreciate your time for giving me your review. Thanks a lot.

**hikaru718** - Thanks for add this story to your favourite ones. I really appreciate it. Thanks a lot.

**Preview For the Next Chapter:**

"What will we play then, Imai?"

"It's called…Pick your destiny"

"What are you doing in here, Natsume?!"


	4. Sleepover games

**Aoi:** I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm still busy with the University Exams etc. But, fortunately, the first part of the exams is over now. I could write again. Yay!

**Nayuki: **Aoi only has some of the characters here but not the characters in the real Gakuen Alice

**Hibiki:** Please **R&R** especially the **Reviews** part to improve her skill

**Aoi: **Thanks a lot for reading this story. And...stop fighting like an old married couple you two **(Sighed)**

**Natsume & Mikan:** WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

**Natsume: **I won't marry a stupid girl like her. Never

**Aoi: **Really? So, you won't mind if I give Mikan-chan to Hibiki then. Well...It's definitely fine for me. Besides I-KYAAAA!! **(My skirt burned)**

**Mikan:** NATSUME!! **(Nullified the flame) **You should be polite to her. She creates this story for us.

**Natsume: **Whatever **(In Natsume's thought:** _She just said **us**__? Is she...?_**)**

**Sho:** Just ignored them and start read the story, please **(Bowed his head politely)**

* * *

**.****:Chapter 3:. Sleepover Games**

**Girl's Place**

"So…Tell me Nayuki-chan. How did you meet Natsume-kun?" Anna asked enthusiastically.

All of the girls used Nayuki's Special Star room for their sleepover because it's the biggest one. From all of the Special star room they know, Nayuki is the modest one. It's true that her room has all of the facilities of the Special star room but there are only 3 bookshelves and an mp3. They arranged their in the floor and began to talk about a lot of stuff.

"The first time I meet him is when I was 4 years old. He saved from the other kids who bullied me," Nayuki answered with a small chuckled. "He was so anti-social and every kids in our place afraid of him."

"I could imagine that," Mikan added. And the others, except Hotaru, nodded.

"I moved a month before our village burnt down. When I'm back, the neighborhood villagers said that Natsume is taken by the Academy because he was the cause of the fire," Nayuki continued with a soft sighed.

"Natsume won't do that!," Mikan said angrily. Nayuki just smiled at her.

"Yeah, I believe that too. Natsume is too kind to burn the whole village without any reason," Nayuki said.

"Why don't we stop this conversation and start playing a game?" Hotaru interrupted with a bored expression.

"Sure!" All of them yelled in agreement.

"What will we play then, Imai?" Sumire asked curiously.

"Locked in a room," Hotaru answered with a grin.

**Boy's Place**

"Why we should have a sleepover?" Natsume asked with an annoying tone in his voice.

"Because it's interesting," Hibiki answered straightly.

"And…Why it has to be my place?" Natsume asked again.

"Because it's interesting," Everyone said in unison.

"So, what will we do now?" Mochu asked.

"What about playing a game? I'm sure you will like it," Hibiki said.

"What game?" Ruka asked, patting his rabbit.

"It will be just another silly game, isn't it?" Sho interrupted.

"I love your idea!" Koko yelled, raising his hand. He knew what in Hibiki's mind that's why he agreed to join the game.

"It's not a dangerous game, right?" Yuu asked nervously. Hibiki shook his head with a grin plastered on his face.

"It's called…Pick your destiny," Hibiki answered seriously. Everyone just dumbfounded with his word.

"What is it?" Yuu asked again, confused.

"Well…It's the game I created. The rules are-." Koko suddenly interrupted him with a big grin.

"Hibiki will write down the girls name in a paper and we will pick it randomly. Oh…We also should write our own dare to everyone here and put it in a can or something like that," Koko explained.

"There are a lot of girls in this academy. Do you want to write their entire name?" Mochu asked, shocked.

"Of course not, silly. I only write the girl you familiar with," Hibiki said.

"But…There are only 6 girls I knew," Sho said.

"Yeah, that's right! Therefore there are only 6 names and a blank paper. Okay, I will get some papers for you guys to write the dare. Be careful, the dare you write down will be mixed with the others and you can pick your own unintentionally," Hibiki warned. He went to his desk and took 8 papers and 7 pencils for them to write.

"Here! Ripped the paper into five and write down the dare. Don't let anyone know what you write on it. Is it clear?" Hibiki asked, handing everyone a piece of paper. All of them nodded while Natsume only grunted in disagreement.

_After 10 minutes…_

They sit in a circle with 2 bowls contains paper inside. All the boys just stared at it. All of them wait for Hibiki's next instructions. Inside of his mind, Hibiki grinned in triumph when he watched the boys' face. All of them looked so nervous but excitement could be seen in their eyes, even the cold Natsume.

Clearing his throat and got everyone attention, Hibiki started to explain the next rules. "Okay! We already have the girls name and the dare. You will pick a paper in each bowl and read it out a loud so you couldn't be cheating on it. You will read the dare first then the girl's name. Before I move to the next rules is there any question?" Hibiki said in serious tone. Everyone shook their head.

"Fine, then. The next rules are you have only 10 minutes to finish the dare. No objection. No excuse, etc. If you don't do the dare, you will give a punishment. And trust me. You won't like it," Hibiki continued. Koko shivered with the punishment in Hibiki's mind. "Want to start now?"

* * *

**Girl's Place**

"What is it?" Mikan asked curiously. "I haven't heard about it yet."

"Of course, Baka. It's my game. It's just a simple game. One of us will be locked in this room. You couldn't let out a single voice. The others will make you scream, laugh, or anything to make you speak or let out a voice. Of course we will do it one by one. What do you think about it?" Hotaru finished.

"It seems very interesting," Nayuki said with an excitement.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Anna added. Nonoko nodded in agreement.

"But…" Hotaru cut them off.

"But what?" Mikan asked.

"This room will be black out. You will wait inside and wait for the others to come," Hotaru said.

"What?! NO!!" Mikan shouted, hiding her head below the pillow.

"Oh…Come on. Don't be such a loser. You already 17, Sakura," Sumire retorted. "It's just a game. It would be fun."

"There won't be any ghost in here. Don't worry," Nayuki assured with a smile.

"Bu, but…," Mikan said, her eyes already welled up with tears.

"It's fine. You might get something wonderful in this game," Nayuki added. Mikan looked at her dumbfounded.

"Fine then. I will join this game," Mikan said in defeat.

"Good. Now pick one of this. There is a number write on it. That would be our turn to be locked in," Hotaru said, holding a glass contain folded papers in it.

Each of them picked it one by one. They opened it together and different expression showed on their face. Mikan's eyes widely opened. She definitely has the worst luck in her life. She picked up the paper that contains number 1. She just groaned and held out a heavy sighed.

"Okay then. Everyone move out from this room and leave this idiot alone. I will explain the next rules to you," Hotaru said and instructed the rest to leave the room immediately.

"Don't be too long, okay?" Mikan said nervously.

"That's up to us when we will come, Baka," Hotaru answered piercingly.

When the door closed, Mikan sat on the Queen sized bed and bit her lower while glancing to every direction just in case. The room is all black out, except the light from the moon which lightens the entire room for a little. She heard a cracked from the door that lead to a balcony and freaked out. She stands up immediately and walked to the balcony. She inspected it carefully, looking for any trance of stray cat or something that make the door cracked.

A pair of arms hugged her from behind. Mikan almost screamed out loud if one of the arms didn't covered her mouth in sudden. Mikan trembled in the stranger's arms.

"Don't scream and make the whole Academy wake up, polka," A familiar voice whispered in her ear and make her blushed.

She looked up and met with pair of crimson eyes. Mikan blushed heavily. Natsume turned her around so they now face to face. He prisons her between him and the . Mikan startled with the close distance between them.

"What are you doing in here, Natsume?!" Mikan said, tried her best to keep her voice down.

"I am being forced with those idiot guys," Natsume retorted. Mikan just blinked her eyes in confusion. They seems completely forgot with their closeness.

* * *

"What are you doing in here, Nii-san?" Nayuki asked. She is rather shocked with the appearance of the guys in front of her room. His brother just gives her a grin.

"Did you place your camera in the entire academy, Imai?" Hibiki asked the raven girl in front of him.

"Yeah…What's wrong?" Hotaru asked, eyeing the black haired guy who grinned since he arrived. "Where is that Hyuuga? Did you plan about something?"

"Just show us the monitors' room and you will know about it. I'm sure you could use it for your own benefit," Hibiki answered. Hotaru looked at him from head to toe.

She just let out a heavy sighed and started to walk to her Lab. "Let's go! Leave the idiots together," Hotaru said, walking away with Hibiki and the other guys followed behind. The girls just looked each other before decided to follow the ice queen.

* * *

"So…You just said that Hibiki-kun proposed that 'Pick your Destiny' game and all of you agreed with that game," Mikan repeated. Natsume just nodded his head. "And now…you came here to do the dare?"

"You already heard all of it, little girl," Natsume replied sarcastically. "And I didn't want to have that whatever silly punishment Hibiki planned."

* * *

Mean while, the others already arrived at Hotaru's Lab and now watching the scene in a super huge monitor that shows the entire academy. Hotaru worked on her keyboards to search for the camera in Nayuki's place. Everyone amazed with it but Hibiki didn't seem to affect with it and checking all of the pictures showed carefully. He didn't want to miss a single scene and it would ruin his real plan when he suggested the game if he miss it.

"Found it!" Hotaru exclaimed. She typed something and the pictures in the right corner become full screen.

"I didn't believe it that you set up a camera in my place," Nayuki said in shock.

"Now you did," Hotaru answered calmly. Nayuki sweatdropped at this and smiled bitterly.

"IT'S NATSUME-SAMA!!" Sumire shouted.

**Baka Baka Baka**

Sumire threw up to the wall by the old version of Baka Gun. Hotaru glared at her. The rest of them just sweatdropped when they saw it. Now, all of them back to focus again to the screen that showed the couple who really close at each other.

"What did you do this time, Nii-san?" Nayuki asked disbelieve.

"Just a little prank that he will love it," Hibiki answered.

"What prank?" Nayuki asked again. She wanted to make sure that his brother wouldn't do anything stupid to her friends.

"Sho, Tell her about his dare," Hibiki ordered. Sho just shrugged and walked towards Nayuki and whispered something to her.

"What's your dare then, Natsume?" Mikan voiced echoed through the speakers Hotaru had turned on.

"Well…It is…," Natsume trailed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, NII-SAN!!" Nayuki yelled furiously at his brother. Hibiki hide behind Sho and looked at his furious twin sister. Thank goodness Hotaru's Lab is soundproof.

"It's just a simple dare. I didn't ask him more than that," Hibiki answered while hiding behind Sho.

"Yeah…But it's very important to us, girls. And you just ruined it with your stupid game," Nayuki replied angrily.

"Would you shut up for a while? We couldn't hear anything," Hotaru interrupted with a cold voice and glare.

"Just spill it, Natsume!" Mikan said irritated. Natsume smirked.

"…to kiss you…," Natsume finished. Mikan's eyes widened.

* * *

**Thanks for:**

**EvilFox** - Okay, Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! **:)**

**hikaru718 **- Errr...I should say something to you. You corrupted my pure and innocent mind **(Lie)**. I will think about it. I hope I didn't get a writer's block when it comes to the romantic parts **:P**. The next chapter didn't contain romantic parts unfortunately because I still have a promise to Raito-kun. So, I decide to write it first. I'm so sorry **(Cry)**

**Kasuga Raito** - The next chapter contains some battles. I divide it into 2 chapters (or less, may be). Hope you like the battle scene later. You may gave me your opinion about it later.

**Readers** - Thanks for reading my story. I really appreciate it

**Preview For the Next Chapter:**

_"Is that mean Nayuki-chan and the others is belong to Dangerous Ability Class?"_

"...The blood of true assassin"

"Shogo-nii"


	5. Mission Part 1

**Aoi: **I'm so sorry for the late update** (14 days late for exact). **I have a lot of exams to do and I'm really tired now. But...Thank goodness...I already finished this chapter. **(Crying)**

**Nayuki:** Aoi did not and never own Gakuen Alice

**Sho: **Please **R&R** everyone!

**Ruka: **You forgot about me... **(Sob)**

**Aoi: **Ugh...Ruka...Actually...You will be in in the next chapter. For now, I want to focus to the Minase Twins and Sho.

**Ruka: **Really? **(Raised an eyebrow)**

**Aoi: **Of course. I promise you. **(Puppy dog eyes)**

**Ruka:** Fine then. I trust you...for now. Again...Please **R&R** everyone!

* * *

**.:Chapter 4:. Mission – Part 1**

Natsume groaned. His grumpy and dark aura engulfed the entire cafeteria. The atmosphere was very heavy because there are 3 persons named Imai Hotaru, Minase Hibiki, and Hyuuga Natsume who created that dark aura in the cafeteria. Well…There is a good reason for it actually.

"Nayuki-san, Could you do something to them? It's really creepy and uncomfortable here," Koko whispered to the blue haired girl beside him.

"Well…You should blame Persona-sensei then. He is the main reason this place is dusky," Nayuki answered grumpily. She already got the bad effect of Hibiki's bad mood and that's the Dangerous Ability's Adviser's fault.

'I'm sure he will pay for this,' Nayuki thought angrily.

'Woaahh… Never knew that a calming, sweet, and kind girl could be so evil inside,' Koko thought, amazed with Nayuki's thought.

_**Flashback**_

"…_to kiss you…," Natsume finished. Mikan's eyes widened._

"_W, what are you talking about?" Mikan startled. Natsume's smirk grew wider and he leaned closer to her face. Mikan's face blushing thousands shade of red._

"_Don't you know that this is almost in the middle of night?" A cold voice suddenly stopped Natsume's act._

_Natsume glared to the tree across Nayuki's room. There stood the most hated person in the academy that he didn't want to see. He stood in front of Mikan, shielding her for whatever will come with the Dangerous Ability's Adviser here._

"_What do you want, Persona?" Natsume asked coldly._

"_I just came to inform you about the next mission you will handle with the new students. Meet up at the Northern Woods tomorrow," Persona answered calmly. After that, he disappeared into thin air, leaving the couple alone with a tense atmosphere._

"_Is that mean Nayuki-chan and the others is belong to Dangerous Ability Class?" Mikan asked uncertainly. Natsume run his hand along his raven haired. He looked so frustrated with Persona's appearance._

"_To be honest, Nayuki is the only one who should enter the DA Class but Hibiki and Sho wouldn't let her go if they didn't enter as well. That's why the three of them became DA students now," Natsume answered with a desperate look. Mikan looked at him with sad eyes._

_**End of Flashback**_

"It's about the time. Let's go!" Hibiki motioned. He is still angry that his planned is totally ruined by the man-in-mask or well known as Persona.

Nayuki, Sho, and Natsume followed him out of the cafeteria, headed for the Northern Woods. Nayuki walked side by side with Natsume while Sho tried his best to keep up with Hibiki's pace. He didn't want him to destroy the whole forest because of anger.

"I will protect you," Natsume whispered. Nayuki looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"I will keep my promise and protect you with my life," Natsume continued, holding Nayuki's hand in his.

"Natsume-kun…," she whispered with sad eyes.

'You're wrong, Na-chan. The one who you should protect isn't me,' Nayuki thought to her self; tighten her hold to Natsume's hand.

"It's really good to see you all in time for the briefing," Persona commented. He leaned against the tree with an amused smirk.

"Shut the hell up! You ruined my plan and you make us came here to do a stupid mission," Hibiki retorted.

"You sure have a lot of brave here. No wonder. You really inherited Minase's blood in your vein. The blood of true assassin," Persona said. Both Hibiki and Nayuki stiffened at this.

"Stop it!" Sho shouted angrily.

"Yeah…Yeah…Whatever it is, the traitor's descendant," Persona added with mischievous grin. Sho clenched his fist in anger.

"I have information for your mission," He continued. "Meet me at the entrance gate 11 o'clock. You will have your punishment if you're late even a second."

Natsume hold Nayuki's hand and looked at the depressed look on her. It makes him angry. Nayuki glanced at him and shook her head. She knew the academy will get that information sooner or later. They just have to face it. If not, their family, the last one they have, will be in danger.

"Make sure both of you, Minase Twins, in perfect condition. This mission success is depending on your Alices," Persona finished his sentence and disappeared in the dark art of the forest.

"That jerks. How dare he say something like that about our family?" Hibiki growled.

"But…It's the truth. We couldn't deny it. Brothers always said it to us. 'No matter what our family past is, we should walk on our path that we choose our self.' And here we are," Nayuki said.

"Nayuki is right. We should walk on. No matter what will happen, this the path we have choose," Natsume added. "This is all we could do. The efforts of people live in the darkness like us."

* * *

_Entrance gate, 11 o'clock…_

"Here you go! There is the detail information about the place where you will go," Persona said, handing Hibiki a black file. "The time limit is 6 hours. Be sure to come back at 5. Is it clear?"

All of them nodded. Using the Teleportation Alice's Stone that just given by Persona, they teleported to their mission's place. They landed on a tree branch. There is a mansion in front of them and several guards were patrolling around the area.

"So…What will we do now?" Sho asked. Hibiki opened the file and read it quietly. After a dew minutes, he closed the file and handed it to Natsume. Natsume burned it into ashes.

"We will go in pairs. Natsume and Sho, both of you will distract the guards attention while Nayuki and I go inside and retrieve the disk," Hibiki commanded. He glanced at Nayuki and she gives him a nod.

"Is it fine to defeat the guards?" Natsume asked. Hibiki nodded.

"And manage your Alice carefully. Your type is the fourth type isn't it?" Hibiki added. Nayuki held out a blue Alice stone. "In this Alice stone is one of Nayuki's Alices, The Life Alice. When you feel that you almost faint use this stone?"

Hibiki make it into a necklace and handed it to Natsume. Natsume just glanced at it before wearing the necklace. Sho nodded at Natsume and jumped down the three. Hibiki took Nayuki's hand and jumped to another three near the entrance gate.

"Want to make a fancy entrance?" Sho asked with a smirk. Natsume just smirked back.

"You go first," Natsume said. Sho put his hand on the ground and closed his eyes.

An earthquake makes some of the guards lost their balance. Natsume took this chance and use his Alice to burn half of them. Sho make some golems to help them finished the remaining of the guards. After that he was facing his back on Natsume while he also did the same thing, they just grinned when the other guards call for help.

"Don't you think it will be very interesting?" Sho asked.

"Yeah…It's the most interesting mission I have ever been," Natsume answered. "We also make a good pair."

"I hope them already inside," Sho whispered. Natsume just nodded and they went back to the guards.

"Nii-san, is it fine to leave both of them alone?" Nayuki asked worriedly.

"Yeah…They could handle them," Hibiki answered. They run along the hall without passing a single guard. Natsume and Sho distracted almost all of the guards. "Besides…They are good at fighting skill more than us."

"Well…you're right at that part. But still…I hope they are fine," Nayuki whispered in concerned voice.

Hibiki stopped in his track and turned around to face Nayuki. Nayuki just stopped and looked at his brother with a confused voice. Hibiki kneeled down and took one of her hands and kissed it.

"Don't worry my princess. They would be fine. And I'm here to protect you as well," Hibiki said calmly. Nayuki blushed at this.

"Stop it, Nii-san," Nayuki snapped with a red face. Hibiki just smiled and stand up again.

"Thanks. It makes me better now," Nayuki said with a smile. Hibiki just nodded and held her hand in his. They started to run for their destination again.

"By the way, Nii-san, what is the disk contain of?" Nayuki asked curiously.

"Don't know. Might be something very important for the academy," Hibiki answered. "Just pray that isn't an illegal thing."

"Nii-san, could we hang out with Mikan-chan and the others again after this mission?" Nayuki asked.

"Sure. I'd love to. We can go to Central Town or somewhere else. We can decide it with everyone later," Hibiki answered. His smiled face changed into serious one when they faced the biggest door in that mansion. "After we finished this mission, we can decide everything."

Hibiki let go of Nayuki's hand and stepped forward to open the door. Nayuki watched carefully as his brother put his hand on the knob and the sound of cracking heard. The door opened and revealed 2 males stood in the middle of the room. One of them was holding the disk while sitting on a chair while the others just stood there with an expressionless face.

"Welcome! It's really a surprise that both of you are the one who given this mission and not someone else," said the man who hold the disk with an evil smirk.

"It's a surprise for me too. For you, being the last boss here. How could AAO order someone who's weaker than me to protect the disk?" Hibiki mocked. The man looked very angry with it.

"Shogo-nii…," Nayuki whispered while looking to the expressionless man beside the one who sit on a chair.

"Did you manipulate his mind to be your fellow, Suzuki?" Hibiki asked angrily and pointed at the brown haired man with an expressionless face.

"Shogo, Kill them both," Suzuki ordered. Shogo stepped forward and face to face with Hibiki.

He raised his hand and a sword appeared in his hand. He swung his sword to Hibiki who stayed still in his place. "Nii-san!!" Nayuki screamed with wide eyes.

* * *

**Thanks For:**

**hikaru718 - **Thanks again for reading this story. I will do my best to create love scene for you

**dominiqueanne - **I'm glad you love this story

**kbrand - **Thanks for reading story

**EvilFox - **Well...I hope you love the battle scene. I really have a hard time to write it **(Cry)**

**Kasuga Raito - **This chapter and the next one is dedicated to you. Hope you like it. BTW, I already fulfill my promise to you. Enjoy this chapter!

**Preview of The Next Chapter:**

"... The other one is Kirihara Shogo..."

"...Our blood is very dangerous for common people..."

"MASQUERADE BALL??"


	6. Mission Part 2

**Aoi: **WAAA!! I'm sorry for the late update again guys. Well...I'm very busy this month because I have to go Surabaya(Hot) - Malang(Cold) (I lived in Indonesia btw) so often. And I got sick few days ago because of the different weather. But don't worry, I still work on the next chapter.

**Sho:** I don't know that you could sick, Aoi.

**Aoi:** What that supposed to mean? **(glared)**

**Hibiki:** Aoi didn't own Gakuen Alice

**Mikan: **Make sure you read the Author's Note, okay? There will be a notice there.

**Ruka: **I only has a minor role here **(glared)**

**Aoi:** I already said it. I will write about you later if I got permission from everyone here.

**Ruka: **What permission? **(Aoi run away)** Hey! What is it?! **(chased Aoi)**

* * *

**.:Chapter 5:. Mission – Part 2**

He raised his hand and a sword appeared in his hand. He swung his sword to Hibiki who stayed still in his place. "Nii-san!!" Nayuki screamed with wide eyes.

"That was close," Hibiki said. He managed to dodge the sword when it was only a few millimeters away.

"Nii-san, are you okay?" Nayuki asked worriedly. Hibiki just nodded and give a thumb up.

"Shogo-nii, are you already being a puppet now?" Hibiki asked in concern. He held out his hand and a bright light appeared in his hand. The light slowly formed a sword of light. "I shall fight you then."

"What's wrong in here?" Sho asked. They already finished the guards. Natsume looked paler than before and he held out Nayuki's Alice stone.

"Who is that guys?" He (Natsume) asked, pointed at the two unknown guys.

"That guy who held the disk is Suzuki. He is one of the AAO members. The other one is Kirihara Shogo. I don't know how but he's supposed to be with my brothers now," Nayuki explained, using her Alice to heal Natsume's life.

"Kirihara? Are you two…?" Natsume asked, glanced at Sho who still shocked.

"I'm an orphan since I was 4. I just know my name but I didn't know my surname. When Nayuki and her brothers adopt me, Shogo-nii was the one who took care of me and he even gives me his name. He is really like a real brother for me," Sho said looking down. "Shogo-nii's Alice is Weapon Summoning. The ability that allowed the user to summon any weapon they pleased. Automatically, the user could use the weapon as soon as it appears."

"But…Hibiki seems to enjoy the battle," Natsume said. Nayuki already finished with her job.

Hibiki jumped back to dodge Shogo's sword. A smile planted on his face since they start the battle. As Natsume says, he really enjoyed the battle. He knew that the guards already down thanks to Natsume and Sho when he glanced at Nayuki's place, at least, she will be safe with them around.

"What the hell are you doing, Shogo!" Suzuki yelled angrily. "Just finish this useless battle already!"

Shogo stopped in his track and nodded. He held out his other hand and another sword appeared in his hand. Hibiki just gawked at this and smirked. The light sword in his hand vanished. He just stood there without any weapon. He smiled widely just like a little that just given a box of candy. Nayuki and others confused with his action.

"Step away from this area," Hibiki commanded. "It will be a very dangerous place when the battle starts. I didn't want you guys to be hurt."

As he commanded, Nayuki and the others took a distance from them. Hibiki closed his eyes and held his hand as if he was holding a sword (in Kendo style). A bright light appeared in his hand and formed another sword. There was a silence and just the sound of wind could be heard from the outside. A leaf entered the open window and swayed on top of their heads. It slowly went down until their eyes level. When the leaf touched the floor, both of them jumped to each other.

The swords crashed and tried to push at each other but it wouldn't move an inch. The viewers just hold their breath. Nayuki looked at his brother with a sad face and knitted her hands on her chest. She just prayed for both of them to be safe. Even Shogo is their enemy; he used to be their guardian and the one who taught them the martial arts and weaponry.

"They would be fine. Shogo-nii will never kill Hibiki," Sho assured, placing his hand over her shoulder. Nayuki shook her head.

"I'm not worried about Nii-san. I'm worried about Shogo-nii instead," Nayuki said. "Our blood is very dangerous for common people. That what my brothers always said to us."

"Usually, our bodyguards were the one who handle it. If the enemy is strong, their brothers are the one in charge. They never let them in Battle before," Sho said.

"I didn't want to see Nii-san killed someone, especially the one who has taught him how to fight and defense himself," Nayuki whispered.

* * *

"What are you doing, Baka? You should get some sleep," Hotaru said.

Mikan who stood near her window for 2 hours only nodded at her best friend request (**A/N: Hotaru stayed for a night at Mikan's place**). She feels very uneasy and somehow worried about something. She dragged her feet to her bed and pulled the blanket over her head. Before she closed her eyes, she prayed for Natsume and the others to come back safely from their mission or whatever that make her worried.

'I hope all of you are safe. Natsume…please come back safely,' Mikan thought unconsciously before fell a sleep.

* * *

"You really strong, aren't you?" Shogo whispered between their fight. Hibiki's eyes widened at this but before he could say anything, Shogo attacked him with his sword again.

"You are…But…Why?" Hibiki asked with a shocked face.

"Stop talking nonsense and fight," Shogo interrupted and swung his sword towards Hibiki again. He chased after him because Hibiki dodge it.

"But I…," Hibiki answered. His sword is on his side. He just dodges Shogo's attack without any intention to fight.

"Well…I could take care of that too-kind-attitude of yours anyway," Shogo said, stopped his attack and glanced at Nayuki. Hibiki gasped. "What? Do you think I can't hurt your precious twin sister? Want to try it?"

"Stop it…Don't get near Nayuki," Hibiki growled. His eyes covered with his bangs.

"What's wrong? Change your mind already? How pathetic. Do you really think that you could protect her with your strength now?" Shogo asked, folded his arms on his chest while holding his sword.

"Shut up!" Hibiki shouted. His bangs still covered his eyes but dark aura could be seen around him.

"You're the weakest one here. Don't be so full of yourself. You could be killed anytime soon with our weakest member," Shogo mocked. Suzuki just smirked evilly.

"I said…shut your mouth up…," Hibiki whispered in a low and cold voice. His eyes full of anger.

"Idiot…," Shogo muttered and jumped quickly towards Hibiki and swung his sword to him.

Hibiki dodged all of the attack with only a few millimeters distance but the last one cut his sleeve. Nayuki gasped and almost run to help her brother if Sho didn't grab her wrist to make her stay still in her place. Sho just shook his head with a don't-disturb-his-battle look and he-will-skin-me-alive-if-something-happen-to-you look from Natsume.

A bright light blinded their eyes all of the sudden. After the light back to normal, they only saw Hibiki lay unconscious with a disk in his hand. The three of them rushed to him. Nayuki shook her brother body and yelled his name repeatedly. She almost cried out loud when Hibiki stirred.

"Ngghhh…," he moaned and started to open his eyes.

"Nii-san, thank goodness!!" Nayuki shouted and hug Hibiki while crying.

"Na…Yu…Ki…Can't…breath…," Hibiki uttered while waving his hands.

Nayuki released him and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…," she whispered.

"Let's go back to the Academy first. That jerk must be waiting for this damn disk," Hibiki said, teleport them to the Academy ground in a minute.

Persona already stood behind them. "Good job. Hand me the disk," he ordered.

Hibiki handed him the disk. "You guys go back to your dorm first. I still want to talk something with him…in **private**," Hibiki said. Sho, Natsume, and Nayuki nodded and walked back to their dorms.

"What do you want to talk about?" Persona asked when he couldn't feel a single presence near them.

"That's about…."

* * *

"Great! Now we only have 2 hours for sleep," Natsume grunted when he looks at the time.

"I wonder what Hibiki want to talk about with Persona in private," Sho whispered to himself.

"Whatever. You really want to sleep on the couch?" Natsume asked.

"Huh? Yeah…I'm used to it after all. Thanks again for letting me sleep here," Sho answered.

"Make sure you bring your keys next time," Natsume said and pulled the blanket over his head.

Sho walked to the couch and lay in there. He stared at the ceilings and wondered what happen when the bright light blinded their sight for a sec. Why did Hibiki lay unconscious there? Where did Shogo-nii go? Sho just sighed and turned over to find the comfortable position for sleep.

* * *

"MASQUERADE BALL??" All of the students yelled.

"Is that true Narumi-sensei?" One of the students asked.

"Yup. It's 100 correct," Narumi answered. He already wears his weird outfit again. "But…Until the ball opened, boys and girls mustn't tell each other what outfit they will wear and you will only meet until the ball open."

"Where will we stay then?" Mochu asked.

"Boys will stay in Junior High Division Buildings and Girls will stay in Senior High Division buildings. Is that clear enough?" Narumi stated with a sparkling eyes. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Masquerade ball in 2 weeks. What if we can't make it in time?" Sumire asked.

"Hohoho…Don't worry my dear. We have all help we need for this ball," Narumi said proudly. "See you in the ball, guys."

All of the students start to talk about the ball that will be held in 2 weeks when Narumi out of from the class. The four students who just come back from the mission didn't get all of the news. They are too sleepy to get excited. Natsume covered his head with his manga, Nayuki sleep while laid her head on Sho's shoulder unconsciously, Hibiki sleep on his desk, and Sho sleep with his head on Nayuki's.

"They looked very tired," Mikan said.

"Yeah…It seems Natsume come back late today from his mission," Ruka commented.

"They look so peaceful if they sleep," Anna added.

"Poor, Natsume-sama," Sumire said with a teary eyes. (**A/N: The gangs know about Natsume's mission here**)

"Mind your own business, Baka," Hotaru said coldly, made something on her desk again (?).

"Mou…Hotaru, You are so mean," Mikan whined.

"Ouuchh!" Mikan shouted when a book hit her head. She turned around and find Natsume glare at her. Sho and the twins already wake up.

"Shut up, polka! You disturb our sleep with your loud voice," Natsume said irritated.

"What's with the ruckus?" Hibiki asked sleepily, rubbed his eyes like a kid.

"We will have a masquerade ball in 2 weeks. Until then, the boys and girls will live in separate place," Nonoko explained.

"Oh…Whatever…I will go back to my dorm then," Hibiki said heading towards the door.

"Another useless event? Tch…," Natsume said.

"Nee…Nayuki-chan, do you already have a dress for the ball?" Mikan asked. Nayuki just shook her head.

"I never attended a ball like that even my brothers always teach me about that," Nayuki answered.

"Well then…Do you want to go with us to Central Town today? To find a nice dress for us…," Mikan asked again.

"It's fine for me," Nayuki answered with a smile.

"I will go back to my room too," Sho said, waving his hand to the gangs.

"Natsume-kun, what do you think?" Nayuki asked him. Natsume just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"I'm out," he said. Nayuki just sighed and faced Mikan back.

"Well then…It seems we HAVE to obey Narumi-sensei's rules then," Nayuki chuckled. "When will we go?"

"Tomorrow at 7 o'clock," Hotaru answered emotionless and walked out the class with her invention.

* * *

**Thanks For:**

**AYUMU10 **- Oh no! Please don't hate her. She won't steal Natsume away from Mikan but...I think I could use that idea **(evil smile)** I'm so sorry that I couldn't send you the details but if you re-read it again and still confused, you could PM me and I will be glad to explain it for you. Thanks for reading

**EvilFox** - I hope the Masquerade Ball event is a big success. I really want to express the boys and the girls feelings in here. I hope I could write it **(cry)**

**krishnie** - If you want it...actually, I'm planning to change the rate as well after discussing with my friend. And she said that if the plot support it then it will be fine to change the rate. I knew the battle is very strict and I admit it. Thanks for reading

**crimsoneyes44** - I will add it for sure because I love those pairing too **(scream like crazy)** I hope you could participate for the poll and I hope everyone else (the readers) too. Thanks for reading

**Kasuga Raito** - You think so? He could flirt with everyone in every age. Even an elementary kids but...he is a good guy and a gentleman too. He really loves Nayuki or may be he is a little bit siscom for this matter but he is still normal.

**kbrand** - Thank you very much. I had a hard time to write that part and I want to add another battle scene later when I add this characters. I want to add 2 characters again and one of them is from AAO. They will help me with the plot. And for that matter, I need your opinion as well **(smile)**

**Preview of The Next Chapter:**

"... Zero is the only one who can do this mission."

"It seems that Hyuuga's germ is infected you"

"Copy Alice"

**A/N:** So...here we go. I need your opinion guys and I mean it, really. Here it is:

_1. Is it fine if I change the rate from T to M rate? If you objected it or agreed please tell me okay_

_2. Actually...the serious thing is already in first question. The next one is trivial :P . Whats your opinion about the other characters (Nayuki, Hibiki, Sho, etc (exclude Natsume and the gang of course))?_

_3. Please answer this question in your review or you could PM me if you want to include your reasons about it. C U guys in the next chapter :D _


	7. Zero

**After a long time-more like ages- I decide to post the next chapter of this story. Yeah...I know that it took me long enough to post one chapter. I have to finish my assignments first and I barely touch my other stories too T^T. I could only write one paragraph or two for each stories T^T. I hope you understand it**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Gakuen Alice. I only owned the published manga of it :P  
**

* * *

**.:Chapter 6:. Zero**

"Fiuhh…At last we could find a proper dress for everyone," Nayuki complained. To be honest, Nayuki isn't the type of shopping girl but she thought it couldn't be hurt to try it once in a time.

When she walked to her dorm, she spotted Natsume sit under The Sakura Tree. She smiled and tiptoed to him. Before she got near, Natsume turned his head and eyed her suspiciously. She just pouted and sits next to him.

"What are you doing tiptoeing like a cat?" Natsume asked her.

"I want to surprise you and don't call me a cat if you're the one who called cat in here," Nayuki said. Natsume just sighed and placed his manga on his lap.

"Act like your age, Nayuki," Natsume said, smirking. Nayuki glared at him and clenched her fist and calmed herself down before loosing her control.

"Mou…That's why Mikan-chan will never fond of you," Nayuki threaten. This time, it's Natsume turn to glare at Nayuki. He just huffed and looked away from her. Nayuki tried to hold her laughter but failed.

"Mind your own business, Nayuki. Have you found a dress for that stupid ball?" Natsume asked her angrily.

"Yeah…I'm sure that you will be surprise with Mikan's look on that day. Before you asked any further what dress she would be wearing, that for me to know and for you to find out," Nayuki answered confidently. She waved her hand and walked away from him.

"Such a troublesome girl," Natsume muttered.

* * *

Hibiki sleep peacefully on his bed. Suddenly his cell phone rings, he searched for it on his nightstand aimlessly. After a few minutes, he finally found it and flipped it open. When he heard the voice of his caller, his eyes widely open and he sit down immediately.

"I see…Yes…its work perfectly…No…," Hibiki answered. His voice is serious and calm. He walked out from his bed and opened his window.

"Yes…I want to make _him_ as one of academy's new favorite assassin. They won't be suspicious about it." Hibiki smirked evilly. "I will inform you later, Shogo-nii. Don't worry. Zero is the only one who can do this mission."

* * *

Ruka was sitting on a bench while petting his usagi. He looked a bit down for some unknown reason. He sighed for the countless time now. His usagi started to get worried about him. Coincidently, Imai Hotaru, the Ice Queen walked near where Ruka has sat. She stopped and watched him carefully.

'What is he doing in here?' Hotaru thought.

"Oh well…It will happen sooner or later. I have to try to face it," Ruka whispered to himself. Now, Hotaru really curious what make him so depressed like that.

"Bunny boy, what's wrong with you?" Hotaru asked, stepped out behind a tree. Ruka turned his head and found Hotaru behind him.

"Woaahh…Imai, you scared me," He said standing up from his seat.

"You're not answering my question," Hotaru stated. Ruka gulped and looked down on his feet.

"That…That's none of your business, Imai," Ruka said in low voice. Hotaru raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Sorry but I want to be alone right now."

"It seems that Hyuuga's germ is infected you," Hotaru said and turned away.

"Wha- What are you talking about?" Ruka asked confusedly. "And what Natsume infected to me?"

"That I-can-solve-it-by-my-self attitude of yours," Hotaru answered.

Hotaru started to walk away when Ruka caught her wrist to stop her. She looked at him in disbelieve. Ruka soon released her wrist and blushed. He looked away so he didn't need to look at her deep purple eyes. Usagi looked at Ruka to Hotaru then back at Ruka again in confused look.

"What do you want, Nogi?" Hotaru asked irritated.

"Err…I wonder if you can accompanied me to the Central Town to buy some medicines for the animals at barn," Ruka said, scratched the back of his head and still looking down at his feet. Hotaru raised her eyebrow again.

"One of the chickens died today because of an illness. I want to buy them medicines so that other chickens won't be infected," Ruka added nervously.

'That's the reason he looked depressed,' Hotaru thought.

"That would be 10,000 rabbits for accompany you," Hotaru answered coldly. Ruka's jaw dropped and stared at her opening hand.

"You could pay me later," Hotaru said with a smirk.

Both of them started to walk to the bus station, unknown to them, someone watching behind a tree with a smile. The stranger turned away and jumped to a tree branch. There is a glimpse of Black hair and black jacket.

* * *

_Somewhere in Northern Woods…_

"I know you're there. Show your self," Persona commanded.

Someone stepped out from the shadow, revealing a guy for about 18 years wearing black jacket, black fingerless gloves. He has maroon eyes and half down of his face is covered like ninja. He seems emotionless and just stared at Persona.

"So…You're Zero, the one who Principal told me about," Persona said in amused. Zero just nodded his head but no voice comes out from his covered mouth.

"I want to test out your power so you will do this mission alone," Persona said, handing him a black folder. Zero accepted the folder and began to read it carefully.

"What your Alice anyway?" Persona asked suspiciously.

"Copy Alice," Zero answered behind his covered mouth.

"That sounds interesting. How many Alices have you copied?" Persona asked again.

"Don't know. I copied all of this academy's students and teachers Alices," Zero answered calmly.

"You may go now," Persona said and Zero disappeared with his teleportation Alice.

After Zero disappeared, Persona grinned. "I guess I have new pet here," he said amusedly.

* * *

Sho stood with a confused look. He looked up where our brunette stood on a branch. He just sighed and called for her. "What are you doing in there, Sakura-san?" Sho asked and make Mikan lost her balance and stumbled backwards.

BRAKK!!!

Thank goodness, Sho could catch her in time. He heaved sighed. When he opens his eyes, all he can see is brown eyes. He blinked his eyes and so did the brown eyes. After a few minutes of silence, the jumped apart with a bright red face.

"So, Sorry," Mikan stuttered.

"Its fine," Sho said, trying to calm his self down. "By the way, what are you doing up there?"

"Well…I saw a little bird fell from its den and I want to help him," Mikan answered.

"You could get hurt if you fell down from that height," Sho said with a sighed. Mikan just looked down and apologized again.

He held his hand out to help Mikan stand and she received it. But Mikan, being clumsy, she tripped on her feet and pushed Sho down again. Different from the previous position, now they fell with a very awkward position.

"You should be more careful next time," Sho whispered. Mikan just stuck her tongue and said 'Sorry'.

CRAACKK!!

Both of them looked at the sound direction and saw a glimpse of long blue hair before it's disappeared among the trees. Sho quickly helped Mikan off from him and started to chase the stranger. Mikan followed behind with a confused face. They arrived at spacious place with a huge Sakura stand in the middle of it only to witness Natsume hugs Nayuki under the tree.

'Natsume…,' Mikan thought. Her eyes welled with tears.

* * *

**And that's it...Sorry if it's so short after a long time I didn't post it. I almost thought to delete this story before but I didn't do it because I become attached again when I reread it. There might be a big difference plot with the previous one but I will try to make it better. I will also try to finish the next chapter too. And last but not least...If you would kindly enough to press the button below and give me some piece of your mind after reading this story ^_^**


End file.
